When Under The Influence
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: My friend Dared me to write a gamkar fic , with trickster. and so. i gave them what they wanted NSFW warning.


"_no more pain.. only happiness" _

Happiness your ass. You could tell the energy flitting through you two right now was not at all normal. Why did you let him kiss you when he looked like that. His eyes were wide and crazy, his words were almost visible in a way. He was floating and laughing and. Not normal. But those thoughts dissipated soon after that kiss. That kiss that was charged with some weird, sugar coated entity. Some weird magic that had made you feel lighter and happier then you allowed your normal, usually grouchy, self to be. Your lips had parted into such a big grin it felt as if your face were splitting in half and your cheeks were going to stick that way. His hand was holding yours captive and at this point you didn't mind it what so ever. You could tell he was farther gone then you were at this stage. You could still clamp down on this side of you. But your hold was fading fast and you knew it. This urge that was bursting from you in a strange surge of sugar crazed light. You were sure of your thoughts nor your state of mind or being right now, and you were slowly beginning to care less and less if you did.

"Hehe..isn't this just motherfucking GREAT best friend?" Gamzee turns and grips your hand tighter then before. You knew it should hurt but you could only feel a dull tingle. Your smile grew and you nodded.

" yes! Its amazing! I just. I feel so fucking free now! Thank you so much for helping me" you could hear a giggle burst up and out of your throat like magma from the depths of the earth. Hot and burning. It made you sick to your stomach but you couldn't seem to regain control, only watch from some small place in the back of your own pan.

"want to know whats greater?" you could hear a small crack as gamzee assumingly snaps the bones in your hand by holding it to hard, him bringing it closer to himself with the rest of you in tow. You tilt your head with a small almost hum.

"babies! Babies karkat! So many motherfucking babies!" he bounces a bit and smiles wider then you thought possible. You could hear yourself gasp and feel your smile stretch so wide your lips hurt, and your neck hurt as you not just a bit to fast in hyperactive agreement. He holds you close, kissing you hard and laughing softly against your lips.

"we should have babies karkat. So many babies. You and i. we should get human married and have so many babies" he murmurs this into your mouth, gripping the fabric of your shirt so hard you could hear small ripping noises where he pulled to hard. He was strong for such a lanky ,bony troll .

"that sounds like a WONDERFUL IDEA" you feel another, louder, sickening laugh come from your throat as your one good hand grips his shirt, the other limply resting on his shoulder. As soon as this was said his lips were at your neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin there as his teeth grazed just lightly enough to cause you to gasp and squirm. The purr you emit just drives him further, biting in places as his hand that was placed at your lower back gently slides lower. He pushes you against a wall, eyes glancing down into yours before he kisses you again, harder and more roughly then the first few times. You can feel the sharp edges of his hip bones as he grinds against you, muffling any moans against your lips. It's you who tries to pull him closer, panting through your nose and arching to rock your hips steadily into his own. The smirk that twitches the corners of his painted lips is clearly readable, him pressing you harder against the wall, pinning your hips as he struggles to wrestle his own shirt off then yours, unsteady claws nicking the skin of your arms on incident, causing you to squeak and glance up. He laughs softly, his eyes nearly lighting up with more then the sugar induced happiness he felt right now. He was back against you, hips rolling steadily and slowly as yours returned the actions. You pressed your face into his shoulder, bucking and whimpering softly as you felt your bulge slide from its sheath and press against the fabric surrounding it. He groans softly, suckling a spot into your shoulder, panting softly against the skin as you felt his bulge squirming in turn. The air around you two smelled sweet by this point, hormones drifting and mingling in the air around the two of you. You gasped as you felt his hands slide down your sides, struggling with your pants as he tried to nearly rip the fabric. He forced them off eventually, his breath jagged with soft near giggles himself. The grin on his face as darker then it was before, and you weren't sure if the combination of this odd magic and his sobriety induced temper was safe, but soon that was pushed from your mind from the side of you that was showing. From the side that he was playing with like a puppet, as he pulled the strings just right. You gasp as you feel the cool thick appendage that was his bulge wrap around yours, your knees shaking and nearly buckling. He just laughs softly, managing to hold you upright as he moved his hips hard into yours. Your bulge twitches against his hold, it squeezing and squirming at the slight stimulation. You felt so hypersensitive to everything by this point, as if and small touch would send you into an onslaught of small whimpering cries. You feel his teeth sink into your skin as his bulge pulls away from yours, a whine bubbling up and out of your throat that soon melds with a moan as he bulge slides into your nook. He groans against your shoulder, scooting you up the wall to gain leverage as his bulge attempted to curl within you. You hear the thud as your head hits the wall, and see nothing as your eyes close tightly. You can hear the small chuckling laughs in between each grunt and groan he lets out as he bucks against you, and each feeble cry you let out in return. He's unraveling you with each movement, each action he performed, had you whimpering his name and moaning aloud against him as you tried at the same time to stay quiet. And each time you managed to muffle even one sound he'd bite your shoulder and cause you to scream, or bite your neck and edge you closer to completely letting go. The mewl you let out is nearly deafening when his bulge presses against one bundled bed of nerves, your thighs shaking and pressing hard into his sides as your arms wrapped harder around his shoulders in an attempt to remain close. He just pants and grins, thrusting harder and hitting that spot on nearly every entry. He was playing his cards just right and you were losing miserably at trying to remain even the slightest silent. And even if you did, he would make your volume increase again anyway. With just one more thrust he has you shaking and arching, his name bursting from you as you felt yourself splatter the space between the two of you with bright red. He nearly whispers your name before crying out himself, filling you with a deep purple genetic material. You whimper as you feel his bulge slowly slide from you in an almost reluctant way, him sliding you to the floor before plopping beside you. You could feel the energy that before had you bouncing and giggling just moments ago draining from you. Gamzee, also, looked exaughsted. He looked…normal again, but nearly ashamed in a way. You lean over and kiss him softly, his eyes softening a bit once you manage a soft smile up to his painted face. He murmurs a soft sorry about your hand, but you wave it off and relax against him. That weird ass lollipop that had somehow managed to put you two under some sort of spell might not have been that bad. Besides… the cuddling that you two initiated after the magic wore off felt amazing on your sore body.


End file.
